For Queen and Country
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Mycroft has need of Miss Molly Hooper's help, and he will travel a long way to get it. Western AU


Mycroft pulled his gloves from his hands and swiftly placed them inside his coat pocket. He didn't want to be there any longer than needed, but he was sure, considering the nature of his request that it would hardly be less than an hour. He sighed and looked around at the establishment he now found himself in.

Bart's saloon was what one expected of such a place, smelly and filled with unsavory characters. Still, what else was one to expect from the Americans. Moving past tables occupied with unwashed cowboys, he came to the bar and situated himself upon a stool.

"Well, what a right dandy you are. Come from out east did ya?" The bartender, a tall, thin man with a balding head, leaned against the other side of the bar.

"Hardly, I am much more civilized than that." Mycroft straightened his jacket after some drunk brushed by him a little too close.

"Ah, a limey. Far from home you are. Oh well, a man is a man no matter where he hales from. What can I get ya? Only, I ain't got no tea." The man stood up straight and plunked a bottle of whisky down on the bar.

"I'm not here for a drink, and even if I was I think I would hardly trust you with a cup of tea." Mycroft cleared his throat and pulled a small coin from his breast pocket and placed it before him. "I'm looking for a lady and I was told she would be here."

The bartender glanced down at the coin and reached down to finger the revolver strapped under the bar. Mycroft watched the man, quickly pulling up his umbrella and clicking the handle.

"I have no doubt that you are proficient with a gun, sir, but do consider that I have been trained by the best England has to offer." He clicked the handle just a little more, making it obvious that it concealed a weapon. "Now, the information I seek?"

"What you want of her, eh? Miss Molly's done no harm to no one and I won't see her hurt." The man removed his hands from the gun and placed them where they could be seen. He was no fool.

"What I want with her is of no concern to you." Mycroft clicked closed the umbrella handle and after a moment looked up. "But if it will ease your tiny mind, I wish no harm on the lady. I merely have need to talk to her."

"Thomas, stop bothering the gentleman."

A woman, shapely and draped in crimson velvet sauntered up to the bar. She leaned her side against the splintering wood, a single hand reaching out to play with the coin. She was the most dangerous sort of woman; fully aware of her sexuality and with little compunction against using it to gain. She lifted her eyes from the coin and looked at Mycroft under her lashes.

"You must be someone very important, to have acquired this." She tipped her head in the direction of Thomas. "Do go and put the kettle on, Dear."

Thomas gave a great huff, but turned and went into the back of the building. Mycroft reached out and placed a hand on the woman's still playing with the coin.

"I'm important enough that I could kill you right here, right now, and no one would do a thing." Mycroft smiled when she jerked her hand from his and stood up straight.

"Yes, I'm sure you could. The question is, do you think it would help you if you did?" The woman licked her lips, her eyes taking him in from top to bottom. "The name's Irene Adler, and if you wish to see Miss Hooper you have to go through me. She is under my protection."

"I have no ill design on Miss Hooper, only…" Mycroft pressed his lips shut when Thomas returned to the room.

Irene laughed, stepped beside Mycroft and placed her arm in his. "Come, Mr. Holmes. I will take you to our girl."

Mycroft felt his heart skip at the use of his name, but showed no outward sign that he had been wrong-footed. He simply smiled and allowed her to lead him into the back.

Beyond the saloon were a maze of rooms, most simple affairs housing the establishment's whiskey and beer. Though once one went far enough they would find themselves in a richly decorated parlor. The walls were covered in the finest paper, the windows draped in scarlet velvet. A fire blazed in the hearth where two crimson tapestry covered divans sat. The farthest one was where the grinning Irene sat.

"I see that you already know who I am." Mycroft delicately sat on the other divan, mimicking the relaxed pose of the woman.

"I make it a habit to know everyone given one of these." She produced the coin from the folds of her bodice. "Now, speak and be quick or I shall loose interest."

"I have been informed by a reliable source that Miss Hooper is an excellent doctor." Mycroft fiddled with the handle of his umbrella. He did not feel at ease with this woman.

"Yes, she is. Though she rarely gets to practice with the male presence in town. But do go on."

"I would, if you don't mind, prefer to speak with the woman herself." He clicked the handle of his umbrella as Adler sat fully up. He was not ne for harming women, but he would protect himself if it came to that.

"You will…"

"Irene, it is alright. I've been expecting Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft turned in his seat, eyes trained on the slim figure of the woman in the doorway. Where Adler was all curves and velvet, this woman was petite with a delicate build. She wore a simple gingham dress in a light yellow, her hair pinned neatly to the back of her head. Her face was unpainted, and around her neck she wore a single gold chain with a small locket hanging above her breasts. She looked completely out of place in the extravagant room, and yet she seemed at ease.

"I am just looking out for your interests, Love." Irene stood from her place, steps next to the new woman and place a light kiss upon her cheek. With that she left out the way they had come.

"Do not let her bother you, she means no harm." The woman fully entered the room and seated herself in the vacant divan.

"I beg to differ, I believe if she thought me a danger she would have no trouble shooting me with that derringer she had stuffed in her bodice." He clicked his umbrella handle shut again and relaxed. Miss Adler had radiated danger, but this woman gave him a sense of calm.

"True, and you would not be the first man she has shot. Still, you will have to forgive her, the west is not a safe place for a woman." She smiled slowly, almost shyly.

"She seems to have a fondness for you." He allowed his natural posture to take over, his muscles loosening.

"Some things happened to us years ago, before we found each other. Now, well now we are all we have in this world. Each other and this saloon. I would have probably gone mad long ago without her company. We have become sisters in all but blood." The woman smoothed out her skirts and looked him directly in the eye. "Now that we have that out of the way, in what way can I help you, Mr. Holmes?"

"I am sure you have heard of my brother?" Mycroft waited until Miss Hooper nodded in agreement before continuing. "At present he has found himself captured by one whom would threaten Her Majesty. It is of upmost importance that this person be stopped."

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly. Still, I am at a loss, Mr. Holmes. What is it you would like me to do? I hardly am the type to take down a national threat. For that I would suggest you talk to Irene." Miss Hooper smiled somewhat nervously, and Mycroft found himself wanting to comfort her.

"I have it on good authority that my brother is not only in danger, but that he is injured. I am unsure of the severity of the situation, only that I will need a competent doctor by my side if I am to save my brother." Mycroft sat fully up in his seat.

"Are there not any competent doctors in England?" Miss Hooper looked bewildered, but remained where she sat.

"None of your… disposition if you like." He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small silk bag tied at the top with a bit of blue ribbon. "I shall have need to… go undercover as it were, and it would look peculiar if I was to bring someone else."

"So you traveled all the way to America to find me? Why?" She stood from the divan and crossed to the small table by the window. There sat several decanters with various liquids glittering inside. She poured herself a glass of something amber.

"We have a mutual acquaintance, a Dr. John Watson. He has spoken highly of you and he assures me that you are not only the best doctor next to him, but also completely trustworthy." He stood and crossed to stand beside her, a hand reaching out to grasp hers holding the glass. "I know why you left England, and I am sorry for any part I may have played in it. But your country needs you now, more than ever. Help me."

Miss Hooper sighed and stared down at the hand holding hers. She swallowed and nodded her head. "What needs to be done?"

Mycroft held out the silk bag, setting it in her free hand when she offered it.

She opened the bag and gasped at the contents. She tipped out into her palm two small gold rings, one a woman's and the other a man's. She looked up wide-eyed at the man before her.

"For Queen and country, my dear." He took the rings from her, placed one on his finger before gathering her hand in his and slipping the other on her finger. His voice was no more than a whisper when he spoke again. "For queen and country."

* * *

Author's Note: Um… this got away from me. I can't seem to just write a short western au, oh well. I might write a second part to this later if I get the chance.

This is a Tumblr prompt for "Mollcroft Western au/fake relationship." As you can see I went for both, even though the fake relationship hadn't really started in this part.

Anyway, sorry this took so long, my classes are killing me. Still, hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
